Too Tempting to Resist
by WishingDreamer5
Summary: Pre BBS. It was tempting, very tempting even. She didn't deny that. It could even ruin Valentine's Day for him. Today, both Squall -the grumpy and taciturn babysitter- and little Yuffie will learn that some temptations are just too hard to resist. Valentine's Day one-shot, Squiffie.


**A/N: I decided to make a Valentine's Day one-shot. This was originally a drabble, and chapter _66. Temptation _of my story _"100 Hopes and Wishes." _Yuffie's only 6 years old here, and Squall/Leon's 15, and her baby-sitter. This takes place 1 year before the events of BBS. Enjoy. ;)**

******Oh, and the cover for this story was drawn by the lovely ~KeepCalmForKpop (on dA). Please don't use the picture without her permission!**

**Special thanks to M. L. Ayala, my beta reader. :)**

* * *

_~ It was tempting, very tempting. She wasn't going to deny that. ~_

* * *

Today was an ultimate special day for the six year-old Yuffie Kisaragi. Not only was it February the 14th, which meant it was Valentine's Day (and she could care less), but today was the first time that her dad had to call her reserve baby-sitter, since Aerith, her normal, and favorite baby-sitter wanted to spend some time with her friend (and secret crush), Cloud. Cloud was cool, popular and outgoing. He had blond, gravity defying hair and an awesome earring.

"Yuffie, I want you to behave while we're away, and listen to your babysitter. It's only for two hours or so, and this is his first time baby-sitting you, after all. I think we both know how hard some things are for the first time, right?" Mr. Kisaragi told his six year-old daughter, who was sitting on the grey sofa in the living-room, eyeing her father. "Can you promise me that you'll make him feel a little more at ease?"

Yuffie nodded solemnly, saying, "Of course, Daddy. I promise."

The man smiled, ruffling Yuffie's head affectionately.

"Good! That's my little daughter."

What her parents didn't know, was that little Yuffie was really looking forward to spending time with her new baby sitter, even though he never seemed to smile and wasn't really known as someone who liked socializing (Aerith had told her that once). His best friend was Cloud and because Aerith hung around with Cloud, she was considered a friend, too. But Yuffie would change him. She was pretty sure of that.

At that moment, the bell rang, twice, which made the man jump like he just had an electric jolt. Yuffie knew why; he was quite nervous, because he had a rather important meeting. That was the main reason why he was dressed in a suit, with a necktie and all. And her dad had said on many occasions how much he hated neckties. According to him, those neckties were always trying to suffocate him.

Yuffie was glad that she was a girl, because then she would never have to wear a necktie, unless it would suddenly be in vogue, or something.

"Ah, that should be him. He's right on time, which is a good sign. Well, got to go now. Have a nice day, sweetheart."

Bending slightly forward, he kissed Yuffie on both her cheeks and gave her a hug which she returned. Then he went to the hall to open the front door and leave right away. Yuffie smiled and got up to follow him. Meanwhile, her father had opened the door for the reserve baby-sitter.

"Hello, Squall. Come in, come in," the man greeted cheerfully.

The silent teen mumbled a greeting and then did as the other man asked. Mr. Kisaragi waved at Yuffie for the last time and then went outside, closing the front door behind him, but not before he had wished Squall good luck.

"Squallie! It's good to see you again," Yuffie cried, enthusiastically and just as cheerfully as her father had talked not too long ago.

The fact that the male teenager was holding a red rose and a box of...of what actually, didn't go unnoticed by her.

"It's _Squall,_" he grumbled irritably, as he walked into the living-room.

He didn't scare the little girl with his coldness, though. Yuffie took his free hand and tried to pull him with her. When she didn't succeed, she gave up, but still didn't let go of his gloved hand. Squall, who was surprised with the fact that she suddenly had grabbed his hand, didn't say anything, nor did he pull his hand away from her. Maybe she did it with her other baby-sitters, too. Besides, if this could prevent her from being her usual annoying self, then why not?

"Say Squall, what is that in your hand? And is that rose for me? Aaaw, you didn't have to."

Of course, he should have known that it wouldn't take too long for her to show how annoying she actually was.

"That's none of your business, and no," he replied, curtly.

At once, Yuffie's lower lip started to tremble and she started blinking her eyes rapidly, as if she had to cry, but was trying to hold back her tears. When Squall saw this, he sighed, already feeling a little panicky.

Frustrated, he ran a hand through his silky smooth hair. He hadn't even been inside for two minutes, and he had made her cry already. That was probably a personal record. He wasn't really what one could call "good with children." In fact, Squall hated children in general. The only reason he had taken this stupid job was because he was in desperate need of some Munny, especially now that he _almost_ had a girlfriend.

"N-no, don't cry, I'll tell you, okay? The rose and the chocolates are both for...someone else."

"F-for who?"

Squall closed his eyes and run a hand over his face. This wasn't exactly a topic he wanted to discuss with a rather nosy child. Actually, he didn't want to discuss this with anyone, but seeing the circumstances, he really had no choice.

Quite reluctantly, he replied with, "For Rinoa. Heartilly."

"Oh." Yuffie nodded, understandingly. "I know her! That's the girl with long, black hair and blue clothes with wings on the back, right?"

"...Yeah."

"You know, I think she's a lucky girl.

"...I guess. But listen, this is very important to me, so I want you to avoid the box with chocolates and the red rose at all costs. You got it?" he said.

"Uh-huh."

Squall wasn't satisfied with just an "uh-huh," though.

"I mean it, Yuffie. Those were really expensive items and I don't have enough Munny to buy new ones if something happens to these," he said, strictly.

"Okay, okay, Squall. I got it. Sheez, I know I'm young, but I'm not stupid," Yuffie replied indignantly, putting her small hands on her hips.

This earned her a funny look.

"Okay then..."

It was silent for a moment, but then Squall decided that it was time to break the silence.

"So uhm, what exactly do you want to do now?" he asked, looking around as if he was looking for a way to occupy the little girl. "Play with dolls, or something like that?"

"Che! I don't even like dolls. I'm actually a little hungry. You know, Mom always bakes very tasty cookies for me during this time of the day, and with that she gives me a big glass of cold milk," Yuffie replied.

Squall gave her yet another funny look.

_"What?" _Yuffie said, wondering why he was staring at her like she was the first girl he had seen.

He frowned, admitting, "I uh, actually can't bake cookies."

"Oh..."

Being a bit disappointed, Yuffie scratched the back of her head. She wondered if there was anything he actually _could_ do. By the looks of it, this guy was more in need of a baby-sitter than Yuffie herself. Perhaps Aerith could baby-sit them both.

"Well, can you play chess?" she asked.

"...Yes."

"Okay, if you're lucky, there are some cookies in a drawer, somewhere in the kitchen," she said.

Squall didn't bother to ask where the first question had come from. At once, he put the things he was still holding in his hand on the nearby table and headed straight toward the kitchen. It was a good thing that he knew where the kitchen was. He came here more often than he wanted, since Mr. Kisaragi and his father were friends.

"Squall?"

Having reached the door, he turned to face her.

"Could you teach me how to play chess after the cookies and the glass of milk?" she asked sweetly.

Squall was taken aback by that.

Nonetheless, he replied, "Uhm...sure, whatever."

He turned to leave again.

"And don't forget the milk!" Yuffie called after him.

This time, Squall merely gave a grunt as a response. And then, Yuffie was left all alone in the room, with the beautiful rose and the box of chocolate on the coffee table near her. She looked at it, wondering why he hadn't even taken the time to pack it in gift wrap. What kind of a lover was he, anyway? She had never seen him laugh, or even smile, either, and wasn't that what all people did when they were in love? Her parents were the perfect example.

Yuffie's train of thoughts stopped. She looked at the small box again, thoughtfully this time.

It was tempting, very tempting. She wasn't going to deny that. You could even call it _ultra-tempting_and not exaggerate while doing so. On a scale of one to ten, it certainly was a case of...wait, what came after eight again? Twelve? It didn't matter, anyway. Not that Yuffie knew what exaggerating meant.

Yuffie knew very well that she wasn't allowed to touch it, let alone eat of it, otherwise Squall would try to kill her, probably with his bare hands and as slow and painful as he could. She was pretty sure that he knew at least ten ways to kill her slow and painful, because that guy was insane!

Those delicious-looking chocolate heart bonbons were for Rinoa, he had told Yuffie. It had probably cost him all his Munny, too, because these weren't just the average chocolates you could get anywhere. No, these were the most expensive ones from one of the most expensive shops of the world, but apparently, since it was Valentine's day, he wanted to give her something special and expensive.

On the other hand, if he really, _really_ didn't want her to touch them, then why had he chosen to put it this close to her? She could practically smell the chocolate from here. It was hard to resist, really. Was he really teasing her?

_Hmm...nobody will notice when I take one, right? Only one, so I can taste if it's tasty enough. 'Cause if it's not, then the poor guy might make an idiot out of himself. And we wouldn't want that to happen, of course...although it would be very funny to see it._

Carefully and as softly as she could, she slid off the couch and toward the chocolate hearts. There were twelve of them, so Rinoa could surely miss one, right? It would only make her fat if she ate too much of it.

Her hands were shaking slightly as she opened the transparent packaging. Only the name of its brand was written on the packaging, but since Yuffie couldn't read hard words like this one, she didn't even bother to look at it.

She took one of it and put it in her mouth, closing her eyes. If this was what heaven was like, then she didn't mind dying at all.

Okay, now she would only eat one more. It was Valentine's Day after all, so why not treat herself? Nobody else treated her.

"Yuffie, there is no milk, but I found the coo-"

It was kind of needless to say that Squall almost exploded when he came back into the living room again, seeing that Yuffie had already eaten half of the contents of the chocolate box.

Another heart of chocolate was to follow the rest, but she had stopped moving in mid-air as soon as she had heard his voice. Squall's eyes widened and he dropped the cookies on the floor. Almost at once, his face started to change from color. First he was pale, then red, then blue, subsequently purple, and after that red again.

"Hey, you dropped the holy cookies! You should feel very ashamed now and I'll tell Daddy not to pay you, not even one Munny! And what is it with you? Your whole face changes faster from color than those delicious jawbreakers you can buy from Mr. McScrooge's shop," Yuffie noted.

"YUFFIE!"

Uh-oh. This was definitely not the time to start about his looks. She dashed out of the room, before he would throw the empty plate that was in his hands, to her head.

"At least you still have the rose!" she managed to say, before she locked herself up in the bathroom.

Squall cursed a string of four-letter words. He felt like banging his head repeatedly against a hard surface. The wall would be good. He just knew that this would be yet another _looong_ day for him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, and a happy Valentine's Day! Hope you liked it as much as I loved writing this. Reviews are appreciated on this special day. :)**


End file.
